Fall Seven Times
by whathobertie
Summary: Sieben Tage – sieben Dinge: Eine House Charakterstudie in sieben Teilen. Gen, Anspielungen auf die Vergangenheit von House/Stacy, Drama, keine Spoiler.
1. Montag: Lacrosseschläger

**Titel:** Fall Seven Times  
**Autor** stroky  
**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort**  
Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** keins, Anspielungen auf die Vergangenheit von House/Stacy  
**Spoiler:** kleine Spoiler für Staffel 3  
**Kapitel:** 7  
**Zusammenfassung:** Sieben Tage – sieben Dinge: Eine House Charakterstudie in sieben Teilen.  
**Disclaimer:** House und sein Universum gehören nicht mir, ich hätte aber nichts dagegen.

* * *

_"Omnia mea mecum porto." ("Alles was ich besitze trage ich bei mir.")_  
– Bias von Priene, einer der sieben griechischen Weisen

_"__Le désir fleurit, la possession flétrit toutes choses." __("Das Verlangen lässt alle Dinge blühen, der Besitz bringt alles zum Welken.")_  
– Marcel Proust, französischer Schriftsteller

**Montag: Lacrosseschläger**

Strömender Regen. Eigentlich genau das Wetter, das zu seiner Stimmung am Montagmorgen passte, aber er hatte auch keine Lust auf dem Weg zum Auto klitschnass zu werden. Obwohl er für einen kurzen Moment ein verlockendes Bild im Kopf hatte, in dem er triefend nass durch die Krankenhausgänge schlurft und Cuddy empört hinter ihm herwischt. Zumindest das konnte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubern.

Er brauchte einen Regenschirm. Gott weiß, wann er das letzte Mal so einen benutzt hatte und ob er überhaupt noch einen besaß. Wenn, dann konnte er nur im Wandschrank im Flur sein. Genauso lieblos hineingestopft, wie all die anderen Dinge darin. Wilson war bei einer Onkologen-Konferenz in New York und deckte sich wahrscheinlich gerade mit neuen Standardsätzen ein um Patienten mitzuteilen, dass sie leider sterben müssen. Zumindest stellte sich das House so vor. Wäre er nicht dort gewesen, hätte er ihn jetzt angerufen und so lange genötigt bis er ihn vor seiner Haustür abholt und ins Krankenhaus fährt.

Jetzt blieb nur noch die Option Regenschirm. Diese hatte sich inzwischen in die "Operation Regenschirm" umgewandelt und House startete eine groß angelegte Suchaktion in den Ecken des Wandschranks. Wenn er wenigstens wüsste nach was genau er suchen sollte. In der hintersten Ecke stand ein Bügelbrett, das er so gut wie nie benutzte. Dahinter könnte also etwas sein, das er nicht häufig zu Gesicht bekam. Mit ein wenig Anstrengung rückte er es zur Seite und fand dahinter: seinen alten Lacrosseschläger.

In seiner Magengegend machte sich ein flaues Gefühl breit. Nach dem Infarkt hatte er das Ding erst unters Bett und dann in den Schrank verbannt. Eigentlich sollte Stacy alle Dinge, die ihn daran erinnerten was er alles nicht mehr machen kann, rausschmeißen. (Joggingschuhe, Tennisschläger, ein Basketball, die Mitgliedschaftskarte im Ruderverein.) Doch der Schläger war übrig geblieben. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft. Nachdem Stacy ausgezogen war, hatte er ihn im Schrank gesehen und die Tür wieder zu gemacht. Sich damit auch noch zu beschäftigen war damals zu viel. Inzwischen hatte er ihn fast vergessen.

House hatte auch jetzt das Verlangen die Tür schnell wieder zu schließen, doch stattdessen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte das Sportgerät an. Schon in der Highschool war Lacrosse sein Lieblingssport. Sein Vater wollte, dass er Football spielt. Ein Sport für echte Männer, aber Greg war nicht mehr darauf bedacht das zu machen, was sein Vater von ihm wollte. Nicht nach allem was passiert war. Er wollte seinen eigenen Weg finden—ihn gehen.

Lacrosse hatte etwas filigranes. Es war schnell und sein wendiger, schlanker Körper schien wie dafür gemacht. Er erinnerte sich an all die Spiele, die er mit dem Schläger bestritten hatte. Punktsieg bei Sonnenschein, Niederlage im Regenmatsch. Er liebte das Gefühl nach einem anstrengenden Spiel. Wenn der Körper sagt, dass nichts mehr geht und die Erschöpfung einen trotzdem so glücklich macht wie nur wenige Sachen es so befriedigend können. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er dieses Gefühl das letzte Mal verspürt hat.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und streckte eine zittrige Hand (sicher nur vom fehlenden Frühstück) aus, doch seine Hand griff ins Leere. Sie war schneller als er es realisieren konnte und sein Hirn hatte ihr schon signalisiert sich wieder zurückzuziehen. Der zweite Versuch mit geschlossenen Augen schlug nicht fehl. Seine Finger spürten die glatte Lackierung, die nur an einigen Stellen von rauen Stellen unterbrochen wurde, wo die Farbe schon abblätterte. Er zog den Schläger aus dem Schrank und tauschte ihn gegen seinen Stock ein.

Er fühlte sich fremd in seinen Händen an. Wie etwas das man mal kannte und dann jahrelang nicht mehr angefasst hat. Vielleicht war es Nostalgie, vielleicht Wehmut. Seine Hoffnung war, dass das Halten des Schlägers ihm etwas von damals vermittelt. Ihm etwas zurück gibt, was er jetzt verloren hatte. Ein Gefühl, einen Geruch, eine Melodie, eine Hoffnung. Es war nicht so. Der Schläger lag weiterhin fremd und leblos in seinen Händen. Auch eine angedeutete Wurfbewegung in der Luft konnte daran nichts ändern. Frustriert schmiss er den Schläger wieder in den Schrank und schloss die Tür. Als er seinen Stock wieder in die Hand nahm um zu gehen, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal wie furchtbar vertraut dieser ihm jetzt vorkam.

Er wünschte es wäre anders.


	2. Dienstag: Vicodindose

**Dienstag: Vicodindose**

Er öffnete die Augen. Er schlief nie wirklich tief, weil sein Bein es ihm nicht erlaubte. Und so wachte er häufig auf, wenn es noch dunkel war und keinen Grund gab aufzustehen. Eine Minute lang blieb er reglos liegen und gewöhnte seine Augen an die Dunkelheit im Schlafzimmer. Dann suchte er den Nachttisch nach der Vicodindose ab, die er jeden Abend aufs Neue dort deponierte. Er fand sie, umschloss sie sicher mit der Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. Er wusste auch nicht warum er das immer tat, aber er vermutete, dass ihm das Geräusch der rasselnden Pillen Sicherheit gab. Es bedeutete, dass noch welche da waren. Sicherheit war wichtiger für ihn als er es zugeben wollte.

Er hasste sie. Und er liebte sie. Seine große Liebe: eine Pillendose. Wie erbärmlich. Wilson hatte vielleicht recht, als er ihm letzte Woche sagte, dass er nach einem Motorradunfall als erstes wahrscheinlich nachsehen würde, ob die Dose noch heil ist und nicht alle Vicodin quer über den Highway verstreut sind. Das Bild spielte sich jetzt vor seinem inneren Auge ab und verfolgte seine Gedanken.

Das Vicodin war da, um seinen Schmerz zu kontrollieren, doch die Realität sah anders aus. Der Schmerz kontrollierte ihn. Wenn es etwas gäbe, das er dagegen tun könnte, dann hätte er es schon getan. Alles was er bereit war zu tun, hatte er ausprobiert. Nichts hat geholfen. In seinem Kopf erklang ein Echo von Wilson und Cuddy, die ihm sagten, dass es noch Möglichkeiten gibt. Wer das Problem nicht hat, sieht immer Möglichkeiten.

Die Dose, die immer noch in seiner Hand lag, war nicht nur eine Dose. Sie war ein Symbol. Sie stand für das Gefängnis in dem er nun saß. Eines mit Wänden, die man sich selbst mit gebaut hat. Doch sie stand auch für Hoffnung. Hoffung in den Momenten der Entspannung, zu denen sie ihm verhalf, etwas aus sich und seinem Leben zu machen. Dann musste er es nicht zulassen sich vom Schmerz kontrollieren zu lassen. Zeit für Diagnosen, Freundschaften, Musik.

Der Schmerz war heute erträglich. So erträglich wie es eben ging, aber das war gut genug. Er öffnete die Dose mit dem Daumen und schüttete sich zwei Pillen in die linke Handfläche. Als er die Hand schloss, versuchte er in der Stille des Schlafzimmers auf den Schmerz in seinem Bein zu hören. Eine Pille ließ er wieder in die Dose fallen, die andere fand den Weg in seinen Mund. Er verschloss die Dose und stellte sie wieder auf den Nachttisch, zwischen Fachzeitschriften zum Thema Schmerzbehandlung, seine Lesebrille und eine halbvolle Kaffeetasse. Er schloss die Augen und seine Gedanken sanken in einen sanften Halbschlaf, so wie sein Kopf ins Kissen sank.

House hatte nie jemandem gesagt, was der wirkliche Grund dafür war, dass er immer zu spät im Krankenhaus auftauchte. Alle hielten ihn für einen Langschläfer und Rebellen. Doch das war nicht der Kern der Sache. An den meisten Tagen schaffte er es einfach nicht eher aus dem Bett zu kommen. Der kurze erholsame Schlaf nachdem er frühmorgens ein Vicodin genommen hatte, war ihm der Liebste. Es war einer der wenigen Momente des Glücks und des totalen Fallenlassens. Tag für Tag. Genauso wie im Moment. Die aufgehende Sonne warf einen Lichtstrahl durch die Dose, der sich auf dem Nachttisch in ein warmes Orange verwandelte.

So fühlte er sich jetzt.


	3. Mittwoch: Fotoalbum

**Mittwoch: Fotoalbum**

Cuddy wollte ein Foto von ihm haben. Wahrscheinlich war dieses ganze "Wir brauchen es für eine neue Krankenhausbroschüre"-Gerede nur ein Vorwand, damit sie endlich eins bekommt, dass sie sich nachts unters Kopfkissen legen kann. Und wer weiß was sie sonst noch damit vorhat, grinste House in sich hinein. Er stand mitten in seiner Wohnung und überlegte, ob es überhaupt noch Fotos von ihm gab, die nicht älter als zehn Jahre sind, ihn nicht dämlich grinsend mit Stacy zeigen, oder in einem Stripclub entstanden sind.

Vielleicht in seinem Fotoalbum. Er hatte es bestimmt zehn Jahre nicht mehr angesehen, aber immer wenn es ein neues Foto gab, hatte er es achtlos hineingeworfen. (Das letzte war wahrscheinlich das Foto von ihm und einem betrunkenen Wilson auf dem letztjährigen Krankenhausball, dass Cuddy beiden zu ihrer Demütigung gegeben hatte.)

Also holte er das Album aus dem Regal. Es war nicht unter anderen Büchern versteckt um die Erinnerung daran auszulöschen, er hatte nur einfach kein Bedürfnis es je anzusehen. So sammelten sich die Bücher, die darüber gestapelt waren, mit der Zeit. Schon als er das Album mit dem brauen Ledereinband zum Sofa brachte, fielen die ersten Fotos heraus. Das Foto mit dem betrunkenen Wilson war dabei, genauso wie ein Foto mit seinem Team vom gleichen Abend. Chase legt ihm darauf eine versichernde Hand auf die Schulter, was House nur noch irritierter dreinblicken ließ. Andere alte Fotos mit Kollegen aus dem Krankenhaus sind auch darunter, jedoch keines mit großer Bedeutung.

Eigentlich hatten Fotos für ihn nie eine Bedeutung. Egal was sie zeigten und wo sie entstanden waren. Doch eigentlich heißt eigentlich nicht und so konnte er sich nicht gegen gewisse Sentimentalitäten wehren. Noch immer trug er die Fotos von sich und Stacy sicher verwahrt in seiner Geldbörse täglich mit sich umher. Auf der ersten Seite befand sich ein altes Schwarz-Weiß-Bild, das ihn mit seinen Eltern auf der Militärbasis in Japan zeigte. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau an alles erinnern, nur waren seine Erinnerungen in Farbe. Er erkannte, dass es nicht das Foto selbst war, das ihn berührte, sondern die Erinnerung an die Situation. Sein Vater blickte streng in die Kamera. Er war in seiner Erinnerung tatsächlich mehr schwarz-weiß als in Farbe.

Als er die nächsten Seiten durchblätterte, strichen seine Finger ab und zu über die aufgeklebten Bilder. Vielleicht eine Geste, die die Erinnerung zurückbringen sollte, vielleicht auch rein gar nichts von Bedeutung. Die Fotos fühlten sich nie so an wie die Erinnerung; das Foto vom Highschool-Abschlussball fühlte sich nicht abenteuerlustig und ratlos an, das Foto mit Crandall und einer Gitarre in New Orleans fühlte sich nicht rau und frei an, das Foto von ihm und Stacy im Urlaub in den Bergen fühlte sich nicht unbeschwert an, das Foto von ihm in der Reha nach dem Infarkt fühlte sich nicht verzweifelt an. Es waren nur Fotos.

Fast hinten angekommen, fand er noch ein Foto von sich und Wilson. Es war etwa zehn Jahre alt. Beide wirkten ausgelassen. Eine Leichtigkeit bestimmte das Bild, die House schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Zehn Jahre. Das war bevor der Infarkt ihm einen Teil seiner Freiheit nahm, bevor Stacy es nicht mehr mit ihm aushielt, bevor er jahrelang nur noch widerwillig zur Arbeit ging, bevor er Stacy ein zweites Mal verlor, bevor er angeschossen wurde, bevor das Ketamin seine Hoffnungen zerstörte, bevor Tritter in ganz unten in einem Loch hatte aus dem er kaum noch herauskam, bevor er neue Schmerztherapien letztendlich doch nicht machte. Das war alles bevor diese Dinge passierten. Doch er war immer noch da. Wilson war noch genauso an seiner Seite wie auf dem Foto von damals. House überlegte ob er ihm dafür je gedankt hatte. Er glaubte nicht, verwarf den Gedanken aber als er feststellte, dass er nicht weiß wie er sich bedanken sollte.

Hinter der letzten Seite versteckten sich ein paar Passbilder, die noch nicht mal zwei Jahre alt waren. House nahm eins, steckte es in seine Hemdtasche und schlug das Album mit einem lauten Knall wieder zu. Und genauso wie es gekommen war, verschwand es wieder unter den Büchern im Regal.

Oder ob Cuddy lieber eine Nacktaufnahme wollte?


	4. Donnerstag: Whiteboard

**Donnerstag: Whiteboard**

Es war zwei Uhr morgens. House war der letzte in seiner Abteilung. Nachdem der Fall gelöst wurde und die Patientin die rettende Behandlung bekommen konnte, sind Chase, Cameron und Foreman nach Hause gegangen. Nur er war noch hier. Ruhelos ging er durch den Konferenzraum, durchquerte die Tür zu seinem Büro und ging dann wieder zurück zur Küchennische. Der Kaffee war kalt. Er drehte sich zur Fensterfront und sah durch den Spalt der Jalousien nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Der Regen prasselte an das Fenster. Es war eines seiner Lieblingsgeräusche, so deprimierend und doch so beruhigend.

Er blieb eine Weile am Fenster stehen. In den Lichtern der Straßenbeleuchtung konnte er den Regen fallen sehen, der sich sonst nur durch die Geräusche bemerkbar machte. Sein Blick löste sich vom Fenster und wanderte durch den Raum. Das Licht war gedämmt, auf dem Tisch lagen einige Bücher, aber ansonsten wirkte alles friedlich. Auf dem Gang draußen liefen nur noch ab und zu Menschen vorbei. Um diese Zeit schlief nicht nur die Stadt, sondern auch fast das Krankenhaus.

Er wollte eigentlich nach Hause gehen. Der Fall war gelöst, er wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. Doch immer wenn ein Fall gelöst war, die Diagnose gestellt, dann dauerte es eine Weile bis sich die aufgestaute Unruhe in ihm wieder abbaute. Also blieb er oft trotzdem hier. Nicht dass zu Hause etwas auf ihn gewartet hätte. Er ging wieder durch den Raum, sah auf den Gang hinaus und atmete tief ein. Als er sich umdrehte stand es direkt vor ihm: das Whiteboard. Noch immer prangte darauf in großen Buchstaben _'Wegener-Granulomatose'_. House hatte es unterstrichen und diverse Symptome rundherum weggewischt.

Als er näher kam, konnte er im schummrigen Licht noch das ein oder andere Symptom ausmachen. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden und einigen kreisenden Wischbewegungen war auch davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Er hängte seinen Stock an das Whiteboard und umfasste es rechts und links, während er langsam seinen Kopf dagegen lehnte. Sein Atem klang jetzt dreimal so laut in seinen Ohren. Er ging die Diagnose noch einmal durch. Das Puzzle war zwar gelöst, denn er wusste jetzt wie das Bild am Ende aussehen musste, doch noch immer fehlten ein paar Teile, die nur noch geordnet und eingesetzt werden mussten. So ging er all seine Fälle im Kopf durch. Sie beschäftigten ihn Tag und Nacht und manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte einfach mal aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Doch diese Puzzles waren sein Leben. Schon immer. Und sein Kopf gab nie Ruhe, seine Gedanken standen nie still.

Er wüsste nicht, was er machen sollte wenn nicht das hier. Er war Arzt, doch es ging ihm nicht um die Menschen, nicht um Helfen, nicht um Akzeptanz. Er rettete Leben, aber nicht aus Idealismus. Er hatte kein goldenes Herz versteckt unter einer rauen Schale und einer kilometerdicken Wand aus Selbstschutz und Enttäuschung. Es ging darum Recht zu haben, das Puzzle zu lösen. Er tat es weil es richtig war, sich richtig anfühlte.

Der Sturm draußen wurde stärker. Das Geräusch des Regens, wie er gegen die Fensterschreiben traf und nach unten glitt, wurde lauter. Die Bäume ächzten unter dem Wind und das Licht flackerte geheimnisvoll. Solange bis es ganz aus ging. Im Gang draußen gingen ein paar Lampen mit Hilfe des Notstromaggregats wieder an und warfen ein wenig Licht auf House und das Whiteboard. Er erinnerte sich, wie er einmal gesagt hatte: "Wir geben dir so viel, du gibst uns so wenig."

Das stimmte nicht ganz, denn es gab ihm immer so viel mehr als nur Diagnosen.


	5. Freitag: Holzkiste

**Freitag: Holzkiste**

Schon als er heute Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er diese Schmerzen. Es war nicht der Schmerz, der nach der Morphiumkiste auf dem Regal verlangte. Nach vielen Jahren hatte er inzwischen auch herausgefunden, dass es ebenfalls nicht der Schmerz war, den man mit Vicodin bekämpfen konnte. Betäuben ja, aber irgendwie kam er immer wieder. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt ein Schmerz war oder etwas anderes. Alles was er wusste war, dass dieses drückende Gefühl in seiner Brust wieder da war. Ein Stechen, dass er nicht lokalisieren konnte. Kontrollieren konnte er es schon gar nicht. Es kam inzwischen nur noch etwa aller sechs Monate, aber selbst das war ihm zu viel. Es engte ihn ein und das Fehlen einer rationalen Erklärung machte es nicht besser.

Eines wusste er jedoch: Wann immer dieses Gefühl, dieser Schmerz kam, holte er die Holzkiste unter seinem Bett hervor. Eigentlich wusste er, dass es dadurch nur noch schlimmer wird, aber er konnte sich irgendwie auch nicht dagegen wehren und so ließ er es meistens geschehen. So auch heute. Er ging von der Küche ins Schlafzimmer, kniete sich hin und suchte nach der Kiste. Als seine Finger das geschnitzte Ornament auf der Oberfläche ertasteten, verstärkte sich das Drücken und Kribbeln in seiner Brust noch einmal. Er zog die Kiste hervor, wischte mit dem Hemdsärmel den Staub vom Deckel und setzte sich langsam aufs Bett. Er atmete tief ein.

Etwa zehn Minuten lang starrte er die Kiste einfach nur an. Sein Großvater hatte sie ihm geschenkt, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war. Sie bedeutete ihm damals viel, denn es passten all seine Sachen hinein, die er gern hatte: der schwarze Stein vom Strand, der aussah wie ein Herz; die Muschel, die das Rauschen des Meeres eingefangen hatte (sein Vater behauptete das wäre Unsinn); die Steinschleuder; Postkarten von den Orten an denen er schon war; ein Modellauto; viele kleine Baseball-Sammelkarten; und jede Menge andere Gegenstände. Durch die häufigen Umzüge waren ihm diese kleinen Dinge viel wichtiger geworden als die großen, die er ohnehin meist irgendwo zurücklassen musste. Er nannte sie "meine Geheimniskiste".

Heute schlummerten andere Geheimnisse in der alten Kiste aus dem dunklen Holz, dessen Oberfläche sich kühl und doch so vertraut anfühlte. Die Steine, Muscheln und Sammelkarten waren lange weg. Doch genauso wie diese Dinge ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit waren, so war auch der jetzige Inhalt ein Teil davon. Langsam öffnete er die Kiste an dem Messingverschluss, der erstaunlicherweise nie kaputt gegangen war. Er schob den Deckel mit einem leisen Knarren nach oben und schon wurde der Schmerz wieder schlimmer. Ganz oben lag ein Foto, dessen Ecken umgeknickt waren. Die Farben waren etwas verblichen, doch auch das ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, was auf dem Bild zu sehen war.

Stacy hatte blaue Farbe im Gesicht und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er saß daneben, mit seinem gewohnten, widerwilligen Gesichtsausdruck, der zu sagen schien: "Was mach ich hier bloß?" Sein Arm war ungelenk um ihre Schultern gewunden und selbst jetzt, mehr als zwölf Jahre später, kam dieses peinlich berührte Gefühl von damals wieder in ihm auf. Der schlechte Versuch eines Lächelns war auf seinem Gesicht abgebildet. Für die Ewigkeit.

Er hatte zugestimmt bei dem Paintball-Turnier mitzumachen, damit er unter seinen Kollegen nicht wieder als misanthropischer Spielverderber galt. Außerdem war er so zwei Stunden Clinic-Dienst losgeworden, was der eigentliche Grund für seine Teilnahme war. Das Spiel stellte sich dann aber als lustiger als gedacht heraus und trotz seiner Abneigung gegen jede Form von Krieg und das Militär, das er immer nur mit seinem Vater verband, fand er doch Gefallen daran das gegnerische Team mit Farbkugeln zu beschießen. Das bevorzugte Objekt in seiner Schusslinie hatte er schnell ausgemacht: die gut aussehende Brünette aus der Rechtsabteilung des Krankenhauses.

Nach dem Turnier stellten sich Gespräche ohne Waffe in der Hand als etwas schwieriger hinaus. Zumindest für ihn. Er fand sie nett, konnte das aber irgendwie nicht zeigen. Später wird sie es schon noch gemerkt haben, dachte er jetzt. Dieses Später gab es auch in der Kiste—unter dem Foto ganz oben. Andere Bilder (das aus der Fotobox vom Jahrmarkt war sein liebstes); Post-it-Notizen mit unsinnigen Liebeserklärungen, die einst am Kühlschrank hafteten; eine Postkarte von Stacy aus Tokio mit den Worten _'Jede Menge Spaß hier!' _und halbnackten japanischen Schulmädchen auf der Vorderseite; zwei Flugtickets nach Paris, die nie eingelöst wurden; ein silberner Ring (er hatte immer bestritten, dass es auch nur im geringsten so etwas wie ein Verlobungsring war).

Warum hatte er es überhaupt aufgehoben? Jeder der ihn kannte (oder es zumindest glaubte), hätte ihn nie für die Art sentimentalen Menschen gehalten, der so etwas behält und es in eine Kiste unterm Bett stopft. Verbrennen hätte besser gepasst. Aber er hat es nicht geschafft. Auch dann nicht als der Schmerz—das Stechen—noch viel größer war und ihn sehr viel häufiger überkam. Doch auch heute kam er nicht weit in der Kiste und musste sie wieder zumachen bevor er die Dinge ganz unten erreicht hatte. Lautlos verschwand sie unterm Bett, wo sie herkam und hoffentlich für die nächsten Monate bleiben würde. Auch wenn er sie lieber nie wieder hervorholen würde, gab ihm ihre Existenz unter dem Bett eine gewisse Sicherheit. Und wenn es nur eine Bestätigung dafür war, dass es tatsächlich passiert ist. Dass es diese Zeit des Glücks wirklich gab.

Wenn er doch nur diesen Schmerz in seiner Brust erklären könnte.


	6. Samstag: Bibel

**Samstag: Bibel**

Heute war es der Schmerz, der nach der Morphiumbox verlangte. Dumpf und pochend, stechend und konstant. Eine leere Dose Vicodin stand auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Sie war schon leer, da war er noch nicht einmal aus dem Bett gekommen. Eine neue (aber jetzt angefangene Dose) befand sich in seinem festen, schwitzigen Klammergriff. Es half alles nichts. Seine Pläne für den Tag sahen anders aus: Raus aus der Stadt mit dem Motorrad, so weit wie möglich, Wind um die Nase, weg von allem. Doch im Moment war sein Bein nicht auf Ausflüge eingestellt. Nicht einmal auf Ausflüge ins Badezimmer.

Er rang innerlich mit sich. Die einzige zufrieden stellende Lösung für sein Bein war das Morphium. Doch selbst wenn der Schmerz dadurch erträglicher wird, so ist es doch wieder ein verlorener Tag. Ein Tag des auf dem Sofa Herumliegens, eingehüllt im sanften Morphiumschlaf. Eigentlich klang es verlockend, aber eine leise Stimme in der hinteren Ecke seines Hirns sagte ihm, dass er schon zu viele Tage verloren hatte. Entweder so oder anders, aber verloren ist verloren. Solche Tage kommen nie wieder.

Doch mit dem Schmerz war alles genauso verloren. Mühsam rappelte er sich vom Sofa auf und kniff vor Schmerzen die Augen zusammen. Er angelte seinen Stock vom Sofaende und ging in unendlich langsamen Schritten zum Regal. Sein ohnehin schon aus dem Takt geratener Gang, hatte mit Musik und Rhythmus in seinen Ohren jetzt gar nichts mehr zu tun. Nur mühsam öffnete er die Augen und wartete bis sein Blick nicht mehr so verschwommen war.

Hunderte von Büchern blickten ihm entgegen. Er hat sie alle gelesen, an die meisten erinnerte er sich, einige konnte er rezitieren. Der Anblick eines Bücherregals ließ sein Herz immer höher schlagen, schon als kleiner Junge, als er mit seiner Mutter das erste Mal die Bibliothek auf der Armeebasis besuchte, auf der sie damals gerade lebten. Sein Vater hielt nicht viel von Büchern. Die Liebe seines Sohnes für diese Objekte war ihm suspekt und er schrieb ihnen die bohrenden und vorlauten Fragen zu, die Greg als Kind dauernd stellte. Seiner Meinung nach konnte man das Leben nicht verstehen, auch wenn man alle Bücher dieser Welt gelesen hätte. "Das Leben lernt man im Kampf da draußen zu verstehen, nicht auf weißen Seiten", hörte House seinen Vater sagen. Er würde es ihm nie erzählen, aber vielleicht hatte er recht. Jetzt schien es ihm so, als hätten ihm all diese Bücher nichts gebracht.

Die Leiter war nicht allzu weit weg und er konnte sie langsam an die entsprechende Stelle des Regals hieven. Er lehnte seinen Kopf für ein paar Momente an das kühle Metall an und atmete tief ein und aus. An der kalten Oberfläche konnte er den Pulsschlag in seiner Schläfe spüren. Zu schnell, viel zu schnell. Das Morphium ganz oben zu deponieren, war das Beste in Zeiten, wenn er es vielleicht wollte, aber nicht wirklich brauchte. In Momenten wie jetzt, war es die wohl unglücklichste Lösung.

Langsam, ganz langsam und mit dem Versuch sein rechtes Bein so wenig wie möglich zu belasten, stieg er die ersten drei Stufen hinauf. Es dauerte ewig. Ewig war in Ordnung, solange er irgendwann bis nach oben kam bevor der Schmerz in aufgefressen hatte, aber er spürte, dass er eine weitere Stufe nicht schaffen würde. Er tastete ohne nach oben zu sehen das Regal ab, doch die erlösende Kiste konnte er nicht finden. Seinen Frust konnte nur noch ein heftiges Ausatmen signalisieren. Er würde eine weitere Stufe nach oben müssen um an die Box zu kommen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und begann wieder schwer ein und aus zu atmen. In einem schnellen Ruck nahm er die nächste Stufe in Angriff und hoffte dabei die Kiste zu erwischen. Sie war direkt unter seinen Fingern und er konnte sie zu sich ziehen. Er verlor kurzzeitig das Gleichgewicht, konnte sich aber am Regal festhalten. Das Regal wackelte bedenklich und ein Buch, das mit der Kiste an die Kante gezogen wurde, fiel mit einem lauten Knall nach unten und blieb aufgeschlagen liegen.

House schnaufte erleichtert und klemmte sich die Kiste unter den Arm. Beim mühseligen Abstieg klammerte er sich verzweifelt am Regal und an der Leiter fest, doch diesmal behielt er das Gleichgewicht. Völlig erschöpft ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder und öffnete mit zitternden Händen die Box in der seine Erlösung lag. Seine Hände machten ihm das Aufziehen der Spritze nicht leicht, aber er war geübt genug in solchen Situationen und konnte das Morphium injizieren, bevor der Schmerz in seinem Oberschenkel durch die Anstrengung auf der Leiter endgültig zu explodieren drohte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit trat Erleichterung ein und House ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas fallen. Die Farben, die er mit geschlossenen Augen sah, wurden wieder heller. Die dunklen Wolken verzogen sich. Einige Minuten später war er bereits in einer unbequemen Position auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

Erst Stunden später wachte er immer noch benommen, aber mit deutlich weniger Schmerzen auf. Nun war der Tag endgültig verloren; draußen war es bereits dunkel. Er machte die Lampe auf dem Beistelltisch an und versuchte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Eigentlich war dieser Tag nur noch zum Fernsehen gut, dachte er sich und suchte seine Umgebung nach der Fernbedienung ab. Die Suche blieb erfolglos und er stand auf, um im gesamten Zimmer zu suchen. In den gewohnt humpelnden, aber immer noch sehr langsamen Schritten ging er durchs Zimmer. Schließlich entdeckte er die Fernbedienung auf einem Stapel alter Medizinjournale vor dem Bücherregal. Er ging hin, beugte sich nach unten und nahm sie, als sein Blick auf das Buch fiel, das direkt daneben auf dem Boden lag. Es war jenes Buch, das vom Regal gefallen war, als er nach dem Morphium fischte.

Er wusste gleich was es war, obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher war, dass er es gar nicht mehr besaß. Doch die Tatsache, dass es doch noch da war, war es gar nicht, die ihn verwunderte und erstaunte, sondern das was er sah als er noch näher heranging: Das Buch lag aufgeschlagen in dem Chaos auf dem Fußboden und die Überschrift der Seite verkündete "Das Buch Hiob".

Er hatte als Kind die Bibel mit seiner Mutter gelesen. Niemand in seiner Familie war streng gläubig, aber seine Mutter hielt es für eine gute Idee, ihn in der Bibel lesen zu lassen und so über Religion aufzuklären. Sie genoss es—ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater—dass er ständig so viele Fragen stellte und alles genau wissen wollte. Oft war sie mit seinen Fragen überfordert, aber sie versuchte ihr Bestes zu geben. Sein verschmitztes Lächeln, wenn er etwas neues gelernt hatte, war ihr Lohn.

Das Buch Hiob war dem kleinen Greg immer ein Rätsel. So viel er auch darüber nachdachte, konnte er doch keine rationale Erklärung dafür finden. Warum sollte Gott einen guten Menschen so sehr strafen? Tief im Inneren machte ihm die Geschichte um Hiob und seine Familie auch ein bisschen Angst. Was wenn ihm auch so etwas passiert? Wenn Gott ihn auf die Probe stellen will.

House nahm die Bibel und ließ die Fernbedingung wieder fallen. Er ging zurück zum Sofa und versuchte eine einigermaßen bequeme Position für sein Bein zu finden. Dann begann er zu lesen. Er kannte die Geschichte, aber heute bekam sie für ihn eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Er versuchte den Gedanken an Parallelen zwischen Hiob und sich zu verdrängen, aber so ganz gelang es ihm nicht.

_"Danach tat Hiob seinen Mund auf und verfluchte seinen Tag. Und Hiob sprach: Ausgelöscht sei der Tag, an dem ich geboren bin, und die Nacht, da man sprach: Ein Knabe kam zur Welt! Jener Tag soll finster sein, und Gott droben frage nicht nach ihm! Kein Glanz soll über ihm scheinen!"_

Blödsinn.

_"Denn was ich gefürchtet habe, ist über mich gekommen, und wovor mir graute, hat mich getroffen. Ich hatte keinen Frieden, keine Rast, keine Ruhe, da kam schon wieder ein Ungemach!"_

Quatsch.

_"Und der Herr gab Hiob doppelt soviel, wie er gehabt hatte."_

Ach wirklich?

_"Und Hiob starb alt und lebenssatt."_

Als er das Buch zu Ende gelesen hatte, fragte sich House leise, ob er irgendwann auch zweimal so viel bekommen wird, wie ihm genommen wurde. Oder wenigstens irgendwas. Ein Leben ohne den Schmerz würde ihm schon reichen. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Hiob war wenigstens ein guter und frommer Mann. Er schlug das Buch zu und starrte ins Leere. Mit einem leisen Lachen ließ er das Buch auf den Boden fallen. Was für ein großer Quatsch. Das mit dem Glauben und ihm wird wohl doch nichts mehr, dachte er.

Aber netter Versuch von Gott.


	7. Sonntag: Klavier

**Sonntag: Klavier**

Seine Finger schwebten über die Tasten. Schon allein diese Bewegung war ein Lied für sich, doch das Klavier spielte noch ein anderes. Seine Spezialität war es völlig zusammenhangslos Lieder und Kompositionen miteinander zu verknüpfen, egal ob Klassik, Jazz oder Rock. Dann wurde aus Beethoven Ravel, aus Ravel Miles Davis, aus Miles Davis Elvis Costello.

Das Spielen hatte er von seiner Mutter gelernt. Als Kind eher weniger davon begeistert, lernte er es als Jugendlicher zu schätzen und verliebte sich als junger Mann in die Musik. House sah sie überall; im Schichtwechsel auf der Schwesternstation, in Wilsons Gang den er seinem angepasst hatte, dem Zahlenwirrwarr in Patientenakten, Cuddys Hüftschwung unter ihren engsten Röcken, den Wolken an Sommertagen, den vorbeieilenden Menschen vor seiner Bürotür, Foremans Krawattenmuster, in den regelmäßigen Bewegungen des Herzmonitors am Patientenbett. Nur sein Rhythmus war schon so oft aus dem Takt geraten und wechselte von Dur zu Moll schneller als ihm lieb war. Sein Gang war das beste Beispiel dafür. Schritt—Plopp—anderes Bein, Schritt—Plopp—anderes Bein. Es klang so gleichmäßig und war es doch nicht.

Doch wenn er am Klavier saß, dann gab es nichts anderes. Dann war nichts aus dem Takt geraten, sondern alles so wie es sein sollte. Und doch überraschend und geheimnisvoll. Es war das positivste Fallen, dass House sich vorstellen konnte. Aus Bach wurden allmählich die Rolling Stones und der große Philosoph sang in Houses Kopf leise vor sich hin: _"You can't always get what you want"_. Der Hall des eingestrichenen C war das letzte was an diesem Tage erklang und House schloss die Augen.

Morgen ist ein neuer Tag.

_"Falle sieben Mal, stehe acht Mal auf."_ – japanisches Sprichwort


End file.
